The Flowers Smell Nice Today
by mandaree1
Summary: Dovewing finds it hard to be a warrior sometimes, being blinded to the world she once knew. When that happens, she helps Jayfeather with his duties.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: The Flowers Smell Nice Today**

 **Summary: Dovewing finds it hard to be a warrior sometimes, being blinded to the world she once knew. When that happens, she helps Jayfeather with his duties.**

 **...**

Dovewing halfheartedly trailed behind Jayfeather as they padded through the forest. She knew she should probably focus, but she trusted the medicine cat to know his way, staring at her paws blankly as she followed by his scent alone.

 _I'm being silly_ , she thought. _I've got to get my act together. Look at Ivypool. She'll never have a peaceful dream again, and does she complain?_ Still, the reassurance wasn't exactly making her bound off to join the next patrol.

"Are you listening to me?"

Dovewing glanced up. "No more so than usual."

Jayfeather huffed a mild curse under his breath. "What's the herb we use for fevers?"

"Isn't there more than one?"

"There is. Name one."

Dovewing tried to remember. She always had trouble with their names. The vibrant smells of the healing plants and their shapes were easy, and she was confident she could heal basic to mild injuries- just don't ask her for their names.

"Feverfew?"

"That's an easy one. Fever is right in the name." He flicked his tail dismissively, but there was a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "Congratulations. You officially remember more herbs than my brother."

She felt a jolt of warmth sweep her in spite of herself, considering she would never use the information in her day to day life. It was rare that Dovewing ever outshone her mentor- especially now- and it certainly helped fluff her ego that he'd known a medicine cat his whole life. Y _ou may have me in seasons, Lionblaze, but I've got you in smelly plants!_

"That wasn't what I originally said, by the way, but I gave you an out and you took it decently." Jayfeather calmly slipped around the abandoned Twoleg nest, Dovewing following. "Remember, we're just here for a few herbs. Just enough to top off the piles. I'd give you the names, but you'd probably bring me deathberries by accident trying to figure out which is which. You know what they smell like, so follow your nose."

 _Arrogant furball_ , Dovewing purred affectionately. _He's really doing his best to make sure I don't drift off again._

Dovewing appreciated the tom's attempt to keep her centered, but the warrior was only somewhat playing attention as they walked on familiar pathways. She let her nose tell her where to look, and let the grass tickle her paws. Jayfeather was back in grump mode, stiffly sniffing around for weeds to pluck.

 _Jayfeather was born blind; it never stopped him. Longtail was useful until the day he went to StarClan, and now he even helps guide other cats!_ Dovewing yanked an herb out a bit too hard, leaving a tangy flavor on her tongue. She felt a morbid sense of jealousy creep up, but she pushed it down. _Losing my senses won't kill me._

But, still. Dovewing missed hearing the sounds of life beyond what was just under her nose. Being able to go to Lionblaze and Jayfeather and tell them about the newest litter of ShadowClan kits opening their eyes, or when a RiverClan elder's joints were aching. Watching Lionblaze strut into camp, his pelt free from marks and wounds, only that one scar, and bounding over to Firestar to give a report while the others lagged behind. Jayfeather blankly nodding with a knowing air when Dovewing gave her report, silently marveling to herself that the blind tom seemed to almost know all that went on in the Clans.

 _Of course, it was all an air to keep my confidence up_ , she thought irritably. _He knew only a quarter of what I was saying, if that. And Lionblaze was always bone-tired after a battle, but used his adrenaline to push himself until he collapsed._ She sighed, the idealistic eyes with which she'd seen them as an apprentice long faded. _Even then they couldn't trust other cats very easily. It took them moons to open up to me, and I'm part of the prophecy! And it's only gotten worse after we lost our powers_.

"I can hear you crunching through the stems from here." Jayfeather snapped. "Be more careful."

Dovewing swallowed a hiss. _He has a point. Jayfeather needs these to keep us alive._

They collected them in silence, then returned to camp.

* * *

Lionblaze pushes into camp, then skips over to where his littermate and ex-apprentice are sharing prey. Dovewing notices his eyes are bright, but his fur is ripped from thorns.

 _Lionblaze has no pain tolerance once he gets out of battle_ , she pondered, remembering his complaints when a badger nipped his tail. _I suppose it comes with the territory, but it'll only cause him trouble as a warrior. I'll have to see if there's anything I can do to help him adjust._

"You both smell like herbs." He proclaimed, settling in beside Jayfeather. "And normally it's just one of us. What's up?"

Jayfeather finished chewing his mouthful of mouse and swallowed, pushing the rest over to the warrior. "I asked Bramblestar for Dovewing's help for a few days."

Lionblaze shot her a concerned look, eyes full of understanding. "Not feeling up to warrior duties?"

Dovewing bristled. _If they aren't willing to talk about it, neither am I!_ "I just wanted to help him out. That's all."

He blinked at her. "But he's already got Leafpool for that. And Briarlight. And Brightheart."

Small claws jabbed the golden tom in the side. "And one more won't do ThunderClan any harm." Jayfeather meowed briskly. "Better Dovewing than a pesky apprentice who'll complain the whole way. Now, get your nose out of medicine cat business and into that mouse I so kindly gave you."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes but dug in, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Dovewing caught Bramblestar looking at them, and squashed down feelings of indignation. She'd never say as much, but she missed Firestar and how he always pushed them to reach out and work through the prophecy.

 _Firestar knew we were the Clans only hope of survival, and he acted like it._ She thought, sullenly tearing a strip of meat from her rabbit. _When Bramblestar looks at us, he always looks worried. Like we're a loose end._

 _Maybe we are._

* * *

Dovewing does her best to help around the camp, but she's certainly no Daisy. She cleans nests and stacks herbs and sometimes she even catches some prey. Mostly, though, she offers support.

She's the shoulder for cats to rely on, the one to soothe ruffled fur and pick out burrs. Jayfeather has little patience for most cats, but he rarely complains when she messes up or asks for help. She can't quite tell if he's hoping it'll rush her out of his den faster, or if he's just pitying her.

 _The former._ She thinks, carefully carrying a bundle of yarrow in her jaws, wrapped in beech leaves. _Jayfeather respects me too much for pity._

Squirrelflight chattered on as Jayfeather quietly laid out leaves for drying. The nonchalant but polite way they spoke didn't remind Dovewing of a mother speaking to her son in the slightest. _They aren't angry anymore, but I don't think Jayfeather or Lionblaze consider Squirrelflight their mother. Or Leafpool._ She felt her heart contract, then thump painfully. _I can't imagine not having Whitewing and Birchfall._

"Ah, there you are!" Squirrelflight broke away to meet her halfway, whiskers twitching. "I was asking Jayfeather if you might be free to go hunting with me."

Dovewing's paws itched with the urge to go out into the territory, but rationally she knew she'd only get in the way. _I don't know how to hunt like a normal cat does._

"Jayfeather?" She prompted. _Don't send me away!_

But the medicine cat gave them a cool nod, face perfectly blank. "Seeing how no one is injured, it's not my right to go against the deputy."

Dovewing wanted to rake her claws across his ears. _Traitor!_

Reluctant, she let the ginger she-cat lead her into the forest. Normally she would listen for the sounds of prey, but it was all so muffled now. Dovewing tried to see if she recognized any herbs instead.

Herbs were so much easier, honestly.

"Times have been tough recently. My paws are worn to the bone from patrolling and hunting." Squirrelflight meowed. Her green eyes were probing. "And every cat has to do their best to move forward."

"I _have_ been doing my best." She snapped, bristling. "I've been taking care of my Clan, just like everybody else."

Squirrelflight ran her tail down Dovewing's spine, looking honestly chastised by her words. "Of course you have. But Jayfeather has Leafpool, and even Brightheart. You can return to your normal duties now."

 _You only say that 'cause Leafpool is your sister._ She thought, savagely digging her claws into the grass. _Who even said he_ wants _her help?_

"I know things have been hard for you." She went on. "But at this point you've spent so much time in the medicine den I think Jayfeather is waiting for you to ask him to be his apprentice."

The thought hadn't even occurred to her. _Me? A permanent medicine cat?_ The thought was only tempting in theory. _I've been equal to Jayfeather far too long to be his apprentice. Besides, as nice as it is, to be able to find herbs and help cats feel better, I couldn't imagine not being a warrior._

"Well, he's in for a shock, then." She answered, chest tight with guilt. "But I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm sure." Squirrelflight replied.

Dovewing shook out her fur. Her pelt felt too small for her body. "I just feel useless as a warrior now." She confessed. "I don't know how to live this way."

"You could ask for help." She pointed out sensibly. "There's nothing wrong with learning new things."

 _Like I hadn't already considered that!_ Dovewing politely dipped her head. "I could always ask Lionblaze, I suppose. He _was_ my mentor, after all."

Squirrelflight didn't say anything right away. Her ginger pelt pressed comfortingly against Dovewing's.

"There are more cats in ThunderClan than Lionblaze and Jayfeather, you know." She prompted. "You could always ask them."

 _But it's my job to_ protect _them!_ She wanted to wail. _They should rely on me, not the other way around!_

"I'll think about it." She said instead.

"That's all I ask." Squirrelflight shrugged. "Now, let's hunt."

* * *

Dovewing wakes to the familiar sensation of her sister's claws in her side. The warrior had made it a habit to fight against any and all dreams she had, good or bad.

She stumbled to her paws, trekking to the medicine den. She nudged Jayfeather awake.

"It's Ivypool." She whispered. "Can I get a poppy seed?"

Jayfeather nodded, curling his tail over his nose.

Dovewing carefully took just one, then slipped back into the warrior den. She pressed a paw to Ivypool's side, ignoring the pain that shot through her when her sister flipped around and dug her teeth in, eyes wide with horror.

"Here." She murmured, purring to give her a little extra comfort as she placed the seed before her. Ivypool ate it, yawned, and curled back up, awaiting its effects.

 _No more sleep for me tonight_ , she thought, entering the clearing. Jayfeather was stretching outside his den.

"Alright." He meowed. "We need to talk."

Dovewing swallowed panic. _Is he gonna ask me to be his apprentice?_ But Jayfeather padded toward the camp entrance, flicking his tail for Dovewing to follow.

He confidently led her through the territory, finally stopping on a hill that overlooked the moor. Smells and sounds floated away so easily there, she thought with a shudder. _And to think I feel blind here!_

"Hollyleaf really wanted us to join WindClan once we found out that Crowfeather was our father." He stated suddenly, blank eyes pointed towards the flat stretch of land and ears perked, as though the voice of his sister might arrive if he listened hard enough to the emptiness. "She was so scared, and angry, and it clouded her judgement."

"And you?" She blurted. "Did you want to leave ThunderClan?"

Jayfeather settled in, tail wrapping neatly around his paws. He looked thoughtful. "I wanted the truth, I think." He meowed slowly. "Someone to blame? Mostly, I just wanted my littermate back."

 _And then he lost her._ Dovewing wondered how devastated he'd been, then realized it wasn't hard. _I lost Ivypool every night she went to the Dark Forest. I was just lucky enough to get her back._ She pressed against him comfortingly.

"Is it hard, working with Leafpool?"

"No." Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't really see her as my mother. A close friend, maybe. My old mentor. But that's it."

"Squirrelflight?"

"I'm grateful to her for raising us, but no." He shook himself with a grimace. "We're here to talk about you, not me."

Dovewing shuffled her paws. "I don't want to be your apprentice."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

His tail twitched dismissively, but Dovewing thought she saw disappointment in his form. _Jayfeather doesn't make close friends easily, and he's been by my side since I was first made an apprentice._ "It's like you always say; better plants than paws."

"Always." He agreed. "It's about time you went back to warrior duties, then. If you're ready."

"I'm scared." She admitted, much more easily than she had to Squirrelflight. "ThunderClan is my responsibility, and now I can't protect it like I did before."

"The prophecy is over. ThunderClan is in Bramblestar's paws now."

 _Don't say that!_ "That's even worse."

"He's a great leader." He argued.

 _A great father too, I'll bet._ "He doesn't have any powers."

"Neither do we."

In truth haunted her every ear flick. "I don't understand StarClan, sometimes."

"I don't either, and I'm a medicine cat." Jayfeather shuffled his paws. "There's nothing else that can be done."

"Can't I keep helping?"

"If you want more awkward questions, go ahead. Or you could go to the elders den. No one would stop you."

 _I feel old enough, but I'm not stiff enough yet._ Dovewing accepted the reality with a grimace. "I'll try."

"Good. Let's head back."

Jayfeather is out of it most of the walk back, brainlessly swerving around trees.

"I always assumed we would lose our powers." He admitted softly, gaze haunted. "But I thought we would... the prophecy is fulfilled. That was our destiny, and it had been met. There wasn't any reason to keep us alive."

Dovewing felt that special jealousy rear its head again. The kind from Firestar and Longtail's ability to be a guide for warriors all across the lake. _If I was in StarClan, I could be a messenger. I could be_ useful _again._

"Yeah, I know." She said, brushing a blade of grass stuck between her toes across the ground, dislodging it. She thought there might be a poppy seed stuck to it. "That would've been our happy ending."

 **Author's Note: Holy moley! It's actual canon cat characters Batman(TM)!**

 **Seriously. Lionblaze fought off a badger in "Dovewing's Silence" and then complained about thorns in "Bramblestar's Storm." Dude needs to get his priorities straight.**

 **I wanted to experiment with Jayfeather and Dovewing. Dovewing stated once that she felt he respected her more than Lionblaze, and I was curious how all of this would play out.**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
